Josephina Grey
Lady Josephina Grey (b. March 4, 1800 - ?) was a mutant, a powerful and famous witch. She was a known Assassin, and the Head of the Courtesan Guild. Josephina is also the past life of Emma Summers. Josephina was a member of the Grey family and the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years Josephina Emma Grey was born on March 3, 1800 in England, UK. She was the third child of Indra Ōtsutsuki, the Uchiha clan ancestor, and the Lady Grey. She was of English, Japanese and French heritage. Josephina had three siblings, Julian, Sophia and Shinkirō. Hogwarts In the summer of 1811, Josephina received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1811. Josephina was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. Becoming an Assassin Search for the Pieces of Eden Family Retreat from the world Return American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death and Rebirth 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Josephina was an Alpha-level mutant. Telepathy: Josephina could manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enabled her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Mental Healing: Josephina had the ability to heal mental illnesses, disorders and other forms of mental trauma, to their healthy state and reverse the effects of mental tampering, such as mind control or memory loss. Abilities as an Assassin Powers as a Wizard Abilities as a Ninja 'Dōjutsu' Byakugan: Josephina was the only one of Kaguya's grandchildren to inherit the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Josephina can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometres. She can use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as she used to determine whether or not genjutsu was being used when they fought a Templar. During a search for the Shard of Eden, she was able to use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, effectively even seeing every small insect in the area, and could also see in infrared. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Master Strategist and Tactician: Master Martial Artist: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Josephina was fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish and German; she had extensive knowledge of Arabic and Latin. Weapons Master: Master Assassin: Strength level Nomal Human Strength. Weaknesses 'Appearance' See Emma Summers#Appearance 'Personality' Josephina was a highly intelligent, philosphical and cultured woman. As a result, she chose not to take anything at face value, and was instead very analytical and factual with everything, and she was considered to be a seeker of truth. Josephina also had an interest in all things spiritual and mystical, and was a devoted seeker to finding answers to the mysteries of life. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Wand: Josephina purchased a 10" vine wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 1811. 'Transportations' 'Notes' *Her astrological sign is Pisces, and she was born in the Year of the Monkey. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1800 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Past Lifes Category:Ravenclaws Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Twins Category:Nobility Category:Earth Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Bisexual Characters